


~Keith’s Heartwarming Coming Out Story~

by daisy_of_despair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, hehe i had to put out another one since you guys gobbled the last one up 😏
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_of_despair/pseuds/daisy_of_despair
Summary: aight this is all about keith and his dad.. keith has, as the title states, a heartwarming coming out experience ..... enjoy muchachos🥵
Relationships: keith & his good ol boy dad who’s trying(voltron)
Kudos: 3





	~Keith’s Heartwarming Coming Out Story~

keith just got home from elementary school, he kicked his shoes off and they hit his father directly in the face. “ay son, how was school?” “literally none of your business, don’t look at me”, keith replied with a painstricken expression. “well alroight, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes”, his father had the patience of a monk. “jesus dad all you do is eat this is why you’re fat and i look better than you”, keith said while rolling his eyes. “they grow up so fast”, his dad whispered while wiping a tear out his eye.  
“keith, dinners ready!”, his father called. “you can’t wait a single minute to stuff your face, fattie?!”, keith yelled back savagely. nevertheless, he catwalked in because he would never deny a meal. he was pleasantly surprised to see a nice greasy fried chicken instead of the usual loserbokki. “boy, i made this especially because you like it”,his dad said with a cheeky smile. keith was moved to tears,”thank you.. appar” keith’s father was shocked down to his exoskeleton. “wha-what did you just say, son?” “nothing.. thank you for the meal”, he said with a slight attitude. “this smells so indubitably stricken” keith’s father never understood how he could foul up almost every sentence. they sat down. there was nothing but silence as keith took the first bite.. crunch😚 “dad, i think i love you”, keith proclaimed as his emotions overtook him. “son, i love you too”, his dad shed a tear. “ew, don’t be gay”  
“so keith, how was school?”, his father asked. “it was bulldozing on my spirit”, keith said with a sigh. “oh.. how’re your friends?” “you know i don’t roll like that”, keith slightly yelled with excessive attitude. “met any pretty ladies?”, his dad asked with a cheeky grin. “dad please, you know i hate to hear your heteronormative statements.” “ah of course..”, his dad said intimidated. “but i did meet a pretty boy d:”, keith exclaimed with no qualms. keith’s dad was too scared to say anything.. “dad, that is gay.. i am gay”, keith was done with that dummy silence. “well son, you should bring him over sometime”, his father said fearfully, not knowing if that was the right answer. “mind your own business, old man”, keith retorted semi-lovingly. they shared a spiteful half hug. keith took the entire chicken to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment anything.. i need entertainment


End file.
